Worth It
by Artemis Uchiha
Summary: One shot collection, AU. Background: Itachi, the popular, attractive basketball player for Koniha Prep, and Sakura , the slightly less popular student council member, are students at Konha Prep. Despite Itsachi's proclaimed fan club, the two students are in a close relationship.


**Summary:**

 **Itachi and Sakura, much to the displeasure of Itachi's fan club are together! They've been so for three years, since their sophomore year and before that, childhood friends. The fan girls had enough now! They're all seniors and Sakura should be sharing the wealth! It's time for revenge. Be careful of Itachi, girls!**

Buzz off, freak!" Exclaimed Kimi.

"You heard her," the ringleader of them all, Ami, jeered.

"Grow up, Ami," I shot back. "How old are you? Five?"

"You listen here, Sakura," she started, saying my name like it was some disgusting and shameful crime. "I've had it up to here with your flirty antics with Itachi. So, back off!"

"And how many times have we been through this?" I asked bored. "Can I go now? I've a Student Council meeting that I must attend."

With that, I started to walk away but one of Ami's minions grabbed my arm with the words: "Hold it, freak! We weren't done talking to you!" Then she jerked me back.

"Have some class," I replied taking my arm back and turning back around.

"Please! I'm classy enough for Itachi, unlike you," Ami shot back with a scoff. Suddenly she tightly yanked my long pink hair, causing me to stumble back. "There you go, rightly where you belong," she hissed as she pulled it more and her two minions laughed.

Ami was probably going to follow up on the meaningless comment but I interrupted her. If I'm going to fight a losing battle, might as well go out with a bang, right? "Kimi, Misao, why aren't you two yellow? I mean you're Gru's minions, aren't you," I asked with a shrug.

Ami pulled my hair more.

"Okay! Okay! I meant that it's weird that you're not speaking gibberish! It's weird I can understand your English," I said, my voice involuntarily starting to strain with the pain.

The hyena-like cackling stopped and an eerie silence fell over us. Ami pulled back more. "Listen, you go near him again, and something bad will happen to you until you understand your place," Ami hissed.

"And if I'm unaffected by your ineffective means of torture?"

"Simple. We—"

"Sakura," a smooth and soothing voice called, alarmed.

Ami, after throwing my head forwards, fled with her minions.

The boy rushed over to me and kneeled in front of me. Putting both of his hands firmly on my shoulders, he inquired, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I replied, rubbing the back of my hair.

"What did they do this time?"

"Empty threats, hair pulling," I said with a shrug. "The usual. There's no need to overreact."

Itachi sat back, released my shoulders, and sighing, ran a hand through his bangs. Knowing the boy since childhood, I said, "Don't blame yourself. It has nothing to do with you."

Itachi looked up at me and smirked. "Who said that I'm blaming myself?"

"I did," I retorted. "I've known you too long and far too well to know you are."

Itachi sighed and said, "I can't seem to get pass you, huh?"

"Well it's one of the reasons why we're together, no?"

Itachi smirked but then turned serious. "If you want to hide our relationship, I will be okay with that."

I shook my head. "No, the thing that hurts them most is me being with you. I won't sacrifice my happiness for their twisted ambitions."

Itachi smirked and stood up. He offered me a hand which I took. He then pulled me into him for a hug. I awkwardly wrapped my hands around him. He hurried a hand in my hair and whispered, "My Sakura is still so awkward with physical contact, despite being together for all this time." I squirmed uncomfortably but Itachi only tightened his arms around me to stop my movements. "I will teach you. I will teach you," Itachi repeated planting a kiss to my head. My face flushed and waited for him to release his embrace.

"I don't want to let you go," Itachi said, tightening his embrace slightly again before releasing me. "But, let's go home."

I gave him a questioning look.

"Sasuke will catch you up on the meeting and your parents aren't home. I don't want you staying there alone tonight." Itachi said taking my hand.

The following few days were very predictable. Ami and her minions vandalized my desk which was a mistake. Itachi, who also happens to be my desk partner, was not happy and that could've gotten ugly very quickly.

The day after, they wrote ineffective mean notes. The following was a tripwire which triggered a bucket of gross liquids to fall into you. I was fortunate. The teacher, Kakashi-sensei? Very much less so. Those three easily got extensive detentions.

I pretty much avoided all of their ineffective methods of "torture." It's not like they were able to do anything else. Itachi was literally glued to my side for that whole week.

There was one thing I forgot about: my locker. The lockers which are in the back of the classroom carry everything except for the school books have the gym clothes, any extra items, and your lunch. They also require you, the student, to provide a lock.

Thursday, I was late and of course, rushed out of the house without breakfast. I got to the classroom a good two seconds before the bell I shoved my bento into my locker and quickly went to my seat.

I sat down as the bell rang and Kakashi-sensei entered the classroom, on time for once. And class started.

The school day up to lunch was normal. We had math, history, study hall, literature, English, then lunch. My stomach was growling at History and I started to feel faint during literature.

The bell rang and Itachi had gone off to talk to the teacher about something. I made my way to the back of the classroom and entered my combination. SURPRISE! It wouldn't open. All the locks for these are the luggage locks, so it's not like I could've gotten the code wrong. Nonetheless, I redid the combo and it still failed. I tried pulling on the lock and — that failed. All possible culprits — it was pretty obvious who it was.

'Maybe Itachi would help me get Gru and the Minions to give me the new combo.' I hazily thought as I walked out of the classroom. Problem: I'm not sure where Itachi is. 'I'll find him,' I figured.

Somehow the next thing I knew, I was at the courtyard, literally walking into Sasuke. "Sakura," he greeted.

My energy gave out and I rested my head on his shoulder and the world went black.

-*~SASUKE~*-

Sakura suddenly rested her head on my shoulder. "Have you finally realized that you've loved me all along?" I teased.

Sakura didn't reply.

"Sakura?"

No response.

"Sakura!"

Her legs gave out. My arms reached out for her and caught her before she could fall much. Unfortunately, the jealous boyfriend saw me at that moment.

"Sasuke," Itachi said in a warning tone.

"Take her," I said. "I think she fainted."

Itachi's eyes flickered with concern but hardened quickly. He approached me and carried Sakura bridal style in the direction of the nurse.

SAKURA:

The next thing I knew, I was laying in a not-too-familiar room which I soon registered to be the nurse's office. I immediately sat up and looked around.

"Relax, Sakura," Itachi said, carrying my bento as he stood directly next to the bed.

"But my locker..."

"I got the combination and changed it."

"Oh... What happened to me? Did I faint from hunger?"

"Appears so," Itachi said. "Did you eat breakfast this morning?" I shook my head. Itachi frowned. "Dinner last night?" Again, I shook my head and Itachi's frown deepened.

"What am I going to do with you? You have to take better care of yourself. Your grades are after your health," Itachi scolded, setting down my bento and sitting on the side of the bed.

"How did I get here? Did Sasuke...?" I asked.

"I did," Itachi said. "I don't anyone, even my foolish little brother, touching you."

I sighed and shook my head before opening the bento and offering Itachi a bite of the shrimp. Itachi frowned. "Eat."

"Okay okay," I said surrendering. After a few seconds of me quietly eating, I asked, "What's the new combo?"

Itachi leaned in and whispered, "Date we met."

"That's sweet but very cheesy. Isn't that breaking a rule of being an Uchiha?"

I could feel Itachi smirk. "You're worth breaking all the rules." He then kissed the area of my cheek close to my ear. "Now eat."

Gru and her two main minions didn't show up at school for a few weeks. It almost makes me wonder what Itachi did to them.


End file.
